


burn down with me

by anorchidisnotaflower



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 04, Semi-Erotic Glove Removal, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorchidisnotaflower/pseuds/anorchidisnotaflower
Summary: Something from the night still clings to them the same way fire can’t help but lick up a paper. It may be the figures Odis spots on the streets outside the car window, pairs in alleys or couples hooked in doorways, shadows without substance but, rather, implication.Dick "Deafy" Wickware asks Odis Weff on a date. The evening follows in due course.
Relationships: Dick "Deafy" Wickware/Odis Weff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	burn down with me

The day is young, sunrise streaks across the sky in careless patterns, and Odis Weff is perfectly content for the first time in his life.

He’s curled up, half-drunk on sleep, and his arms are around a warm body he’d never have expected to find in his bed. Deafy Wickware’s hair is mussed against the pillow, and he’s snoring in Odis’ grip.

If it was anyone else, Odis would find it more than bothersome. With Deafy, it’s just a mild annoyance.

And on a morning like this, Odis just finds Deafy’s little quirks and oddities endearing. Every week has been a new challenge for them both, learning how to navigate around one another, but those are obstacles Odis is willing to tackle. Deafy, too, has been trying his best, and that’s all either of them can ask for.

Odis lifts one hand to run it through Deafy’s hair, tucking it back behind his ears. Deafy grumbles in his sleep, his eyelids scrunching, and Odis brushes his fingers across Deafy’s face.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” Odis murmurs.

“Morning,” Deafy mumbles. “Leave a man to sleep a while longer.”

Odis smiles, still running his fingers through Deafy’s messy hair. “Weren’t you up at the crack of dawn every day when I met you?”

“You’re a bad influence.” One of Deafy’s eyes cracks open, the other hidden by the pillow, and Odis gently rubs his thumb on Deafy’s cheek.

“If I’m such a bad influence,” Odis grins, “how come you’re still here?”

“Addictive,” Deafy smiles back. “You’re downright sinful.”

“Am I?” Odis leans in, and Deafy meets him there for a slow kiss. It tastes of night breath, of toothpaste and the lingering notes of herbal tea, and Odis sinks into it as easy as breathing.

Kissing’s one thing neither of them needed practice on, but they’re both fond of the frequent attempts. Each one is a conversation they don’t have with words, a declaration one moment or a simple greeting the next. This one, Odis muses as he tilts his head, is just indulgence.

Deafy’s hands find Odis’ hips and push, rolling Odis onto his back. His kisses follow that same steady rhythm, but they start to trail down Odis’ jaw, dipping onto his neck.

Odis laughs, soft. “You know I’m ticklish.”

Deafy grins, pressing a kiss to Odis’ pulse. “You love it.”

Odis frames Deafy’s face with his hands, looking up at him. “You have no right to be as damn handsome as you are, you know that?”

“Inflate my ego a bit more, why don’t you?” Deafy says, ducking down to meet Odis’ lips.

They kiss a while longer, content to just relax into this, when Odis dares to press a little closer, up against Deafy.

His reaction is immediate— Deafy pulls away, a hesitant smile on his face, and rolls off Odis to lie at his side.

“Enough of that,” Deafy murmurs.

Odis nods. They haven’t spoken about this, not really, though Odis doesn’t need Deafy to say it to know. Odis has been with plenty of men over the years, fleeting nights and sometimes-prolonged days, but Deafy doesn’t have the luxury of experience.

He’s still a damn good kisser, though.

Odis looks at Deafy for a moment before he sighs, sitting up. “Guess we better get on with our day. Can’t stay in bed all morning.”

“I don’t know about that,” Deafy says, running one hand down Odis’ back. “I could be tempted.”

Odis glances back at him. “For a former priest, you’re pretty easily swayed to sin.”

Deafy shrugs. “The Lord works in mysterious ways, and I am but a passenger on his mighty ship. I can’t steer the course.”

“Glad you ran into me, though.”

Deafy smiles, and it lights up his face the same way a sunbeam might. “Of course I am. I couldn’t deny you outright.”

“You certainly tried.”

“Well,” Deafy sighs, sitting up, “you didn’t make it easy. You’re stubborn, Odis.”

“Takes one to know one, Richard,” Odis says, leaning in close.

“You just want another kiss.”

“So?” Odis raises a brow, eyes fixed on Deafy’s lips.

Deafy laughs, getting up from the bed in one easy motion. “I think you got enough of those. And if we don’t get moving now, they’ll be wondering where we’ve scampered off to.”

Odis just watches him, leaned back on his hands. “They don’t know.”

Deafy hums and pulls a shirt from the dresser. “They could certainly guess.”

“Could they?” Odis can’t help but ask, something in his chest tightening.

Deafy takes out a pair of pants, glancing back. “We’ve been careful, haven’t we? No need to worry, Palomino.”

Odis taps his fingers on the sheets. “I know. I just…”

“Hey.” Deafy leans down, meeting Odis’ eyes. “No one knows. And if they do, they won’t dare breathe a word of it.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because,” Deafy says, leaning in to press a kiss to Odis’ temple, “I wouldn’t let ‘em get away with it.”

“Yeah?” Odis watches as Deafy pulls away and walks to the bathroom. “Your ego’s that big now, huh?”

“Told you you’d ruin me.” Deafy’s voice echoes a bit before the sound of running water drowns him out.

Odis shakes his head, finally getting up. They do have work to do, much as he’s loathe to do any of it.

He dresses quickly, making the bed long before Deafy is even out of the shower. Crisp corners, fitted sheets— it’s almost like no one slept there at all.

But Odis glances over at Deafy as he struts out of the bathroom, toweling off his hair, and he knows the truth of the matter.

“Coffee?” Odis asks, spooning a cup out for himself. He always asks, and Deafy always says the same thing.

“No, thank you,” Deafy says, strolling over. “I much prefer the smell to the taste.”

Odis hums and sets the water to boil. He turns just in time to see Deafy slick back his hair in the mirror, trying to get it just right.

“Your hair’s much nicer loose,” Odis says.

Deafy shrugs. “Much neater this way.”

He glances over, eyeing Odis’ little smile. “You just like running your hands through it every chance you get.”

“Guilty.” Odis turns back to the coffee, pouring it slow. “What cases we got today?”

“That one over at the hospital still needs to be wrapped up,” Deafy says. Odis can hear his socked feet on the floorboards, the thud of his boots as he drags them out of the hall closet.

“Piece of cake.” Odis stirs in two sugars, swirling the coffee five times both ways. “Anything else?”

“Whatever the day throws at us, partner,” Deafy says, much closer. Odis turns to find him already sporting his hat, boots tied and jacket slung over his arm.

“Give me a minute to finish this?” Odis says, holding up his mug.

Deafy waves a hand. “Sure. I’ll just wait here for the day.”

Odis snorts. “I’m not that slow, Richard.”

“Not at all.” Deafy watches him for a moment, tilting his head. “Let me ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“Can…” Deafy pauses. “Can I take you out to dinner?”

Odis takes a sip of coffee. “Like a date?”

“Yeah,” Deafy smiles, “a date. A proper one.”

“You… know we can’t exactly do that, right?” Odis gestures between the two of them. “Not if we want the whole city up in arms.”

“I’m not about to announce it to the whole city, am I?” Deafy leans up against the table, fidgeting with his jacket. “Besides, I’ve never taken you out properly. Let me treat you.”

Odis huffs, looking down into his mug. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.”

“You don’t—” Odis sighs. “You don’t have to prove yourself to me if that’s what this is.”

“Not proving.” Deafy lays his jacket down on the table. “C’mere.”

Odis sips his coffee. Deafy just looks at him, one hand outstretched. Waiting.

Odis finally rolls his eyes, placing his mug on the counter before heading over. Deafy takes both of Odis’ hands in his and rubs his knuckles.

“Look at me,” Deafy murmurs.

Odis looks.

“I, Dick Wickware,” Deafy says, “want to take you, Odis Weff, out for an evening of romance. What do you say?”

Odis can’t help but laugh at the display. “All right, all right. Sure.”

Deafy raises an eyebrow.

Odis sighs. “I, Odis Weff, say yes. Happy?”

“Very.” Deafy leans in and gives Odis a little peck, and Odis hums into it.

“When are we going out?” Odis asks, still close to Deafy’s lips.

“Tonight.” Deafy leans back, nodding, and lets go of Odis’ hands, grabbing his jacket.

Odis frowns. “What? Tonight?”

“No time like the present.” Deafy’s already headed to the door, slinging his jacket on. “Now finish up that coffee, Palomino, or we’re going to be late!”

“Richard, hey! Wait up!” Odis grabs his coffee, downing it in two quick gulps, before he grabs his hat and jacket and throws them on as he runs out the door.

* * *

Odis straightens his tie one more time, squinting at the mirror. Evening is falling in that quick way outside the window, the sun already dipped below the horizon, and he’s been fixing his tie for what must be an hour now.

He frowns, adjusting it again. It just doesn’t look _right_. But he’s tied it five times at this point, and Deafy could be here at any minute, the clock ticking over to 6:00 PM.

Earlier, they’d agreed: six o’clock on the dot. Deafy had dropped him off at the apartment, claiming he needed to go elsewhere to get “freshened up.” Odis just thought he was being silly. They’d been staying together a long while now, and most, if not all, of Deafy’s clothes were sitting in Odis’ dresser.

Deafy still drove off with a wink, and Odis was left wondering what the hell he was up to.

He’d been deciding on suits since then, throwing one on before immediately swapping to another. Odis can’t remember which of them Deafy likes best, or does he like them all the same? And then there was his hair— should he slick it back? Keep it messy?

Odis ended up at a compromise, swiping a bit of Deafy’s product and keeping his hair neat, but not too neat. It’s a careful balance, and it still kind of looks like a bird’s nest to him. He needs a haircut.

A knock at the door. Five times. 6:00 PM on the clock.

Odis takes a deep breath, looking in the mirror one more time. Straightens his tie. Breathes out.

With a last, lingering glance at his reflection, Odis walks to the door, knocks five times, and opens it.

He blinks. Feels his jaw drop just the slightest bit.

He couldn’t deny that Deafy was a good-looking man since the moment Odis laid eyes on him. Handsome as hell, if Odis had been willing to really admit it way back then. But Deafy never tried to be slick— never put in an ounce of effort save to wear his uniform, pressed and neat, each day with dignity.

Odis had never seen him in anything but that or shirtsleeves, but this is something altogether new.

Deafy’s shirt is dark, buttoned to the top, and tucked into dark slacks that reveal a pair of shined-to-perfection cowboy boots. There’s a bolo tie knotted at his neck, sparkling in just the right places, and his hair…

It’s fluffy. Loose and unslicked.

Odis has to run his eyes up and down Deafy’s outfit a few more times to make sure it’s real.

“You look…” Odis starts.

Deafy’s eyes are as distracted as Odis’, running down his suit slow. “Odis…”

They both just look at each other for a moment, lost for words.

“You did your hair just how I like it,” Odis finally says, his voice soft.

Deafy smiles, and damn, Odis is a goner. “I couldn’t resist. Shucks, Odis, you’re a picture. That color on you brings out your eyes like nothing else.”

Odis glances down at the teal suit, the matching tie, and smiles, a blush rising in his cheeks. “Glad you like it.”

“Of course I do,” Deafy says, taking a step closer. “If we weren’t headed out tonight, I’d…”

Odis looks up, meeting Deafy’s dark eyes, shadowed in the doorway. There’s something in them— a promise, maybe. A hunger unfamiliar in Deafy’s eyes.

“What would you do?” Odis asks, low.

Deafy doesn’t say anything for a moment, and Odis takes a small step forward, already wanting Deafy to just reach out and touch—

“Forget it,” Deafy laughs, a little hoarse. “We have plenty of time for that later.”

Odis shakes himself, taps his fingers in their gloves. The word “later” sends his mind into a bit of a tailspin, but Deafy is quick to notice, holding out his arm.

“Shall we?” Deafy quirks an inviting eyebrow.

Odis slowly takes Deafy’s arm, the sensation unusual, but not unpleasant. “I’m yours for the evening.”

“Then I better make good use of my time.” Deafy steers them out of the doorway and locks it behind them with his key. Then, arm in arm, they’re off down the hall.

Outside, there’s a nip in the air, a winter breath even in the warm October evening. It makes Odis draw a little closer to Deafy, who radiates heat like a furnace something fierce. Odis has always been on the colder side, so he can’t say he minds.

“After you,” Deafy says, opening the passenger side door.

Odis snorts, but he climbs in regardless, letting Deafy close the door behind him. He watches Deafy stroll around to the driver’s side, taking his sweet time. It gives Odis a moment to admire the lean lines of his back, the easy gait he has.

Deafy hops in and shuts the door with a bit of force, starting up the car in the same motion. They leave in a moment, the gravel rumbling under the tires, turned quick to the easy purr of tarmac.

The streets are busy, this time of year— folks out enjoying the last taste of warm weather before the bite sets in, sends them scurrying indoors with four layers on. Odis watches the pedestrians out and about, but mostly he watches Deafy. There’s less light now, the sky almost purple in its darkness, but light still has a way of gravitating to Deafy’s face like a moth to a flame, accenting every angle in the best ways.

“Looking for something?” Deafy asks, turning onto 27th Street.

“Taking in the view,” Odis says, truthful for once.

Deafy chuckles, and the sound pulls the strings around Odis’ heart like a tune. “Enjoying it much?”

“Lots.” Odis smiles, turning away to peer out the windshield. “Where are you taking me?”

“Someplace different,” Deafy says, easing the car into a parking lot. The sign on the little building says _Regan’s_.

“New joint?” Odis asks, waiting until the car’s off before he knocks five times and gets out.

“Shoot, Odis!” Deafy calls behind him. “I was supposed to open the door for you.”

Odis looks back at Deafy’s petulant expression, and he has to laugh.

“It’s not funny,” Deafy says, but there’s a little smile dancing around the edges of his lips.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Odis finally says, his voice laced with laughter. “But wait there.”

Deafy obliges as Odis walks around to Deafy’s side, knocking quietly on the window before he opens up the door.

“After you,” Odis says, gesturing wide with his arm.

Deafy climbs out, that grin stuck to his face and lighting up the whole lot. “Much obliged, sweetheart.”

The nickname hits Odis like an arrow, straight and true to his chest. He just huffs, smiling, maybe, but mostly standing there, stunned.

Deafy sees it all. “Something wrong?”

Odis shakes his head. “Nothing, nothing. What’s this place like?”

Deafy shrugs, holding out his arm once more. “No idea.”

Odis leans in, taking Deafy’s arm in his for the few moments they have across the lot. There aren’t too many cars parked here, and it’s on some side street, the surrounding houses dimly lit. Not shady enough to worry Odis, but just out of the way enough to keep him breathing, steady.

They both let go as they round the corner to the door, but they spare a last look at one another, the kind that lingers, that burns.

It’s interrupted by the ringing of the bell above the diner door, the smell of grits and sizzling steak thrown over them like a towel. They find their own booth, as the sign tells them, and Odis sits down across from Deafy, eyes on the window into the kitchen. It’s a small place, and it’s easy to see inside, the steam rising from pots and the slight flicker of flame from a pan.

A waitress, name tag reading “Ruth,” drops by with two menus in hand. “Any drinks?”

Deafy raises a hand, stopping Odis in his tracks. “Two glasses of vino for the table.”

“Red or white?”

“Red.” Deafy smiles, a flash of teeth, and the waitress nods, a little skip in her step as she leaves.

Odis blinks at Deafy. “You don’t drink wine.”

“No, I don’t.” Deafy leans back into his seat. “But this is a nice night out, and I figure keeping up appearances is the best way.”

“So you’re not going to drink it?”

“Nope,” Deafy says. “I just thought it would make this feel more… natural. Like a real date.”

His voice lowers on the last word, but there’s no one around— their conversation is accompanied by the usual crash and bang of a diner kitchen, and the closest filled table is more than a few feet away.

It still casts a pinch of fear over Odis, but Deafy’s little gesture, the warmth in it, wins out in the end.

“Richard,” Odis murmurs, “you don’t have to change anything about yourself for me. I like you just fine.”

“I know.” Deafy smiles in that slow way of his. “And yet I still want to give you one perfect night, if I can.”

“No such thing as perfect.”

“Maybe so.” Deafy points upward. “But as I’ve said before and I’ll say again, the Lord grants us a little miracle every now and then. And I’d like to think I’ve said my prayers enough to earn one or two.”

“Is that how it works?” Odis laughs. “Bartering with prayer?”

Deafy shrugs. “I don’t claim to know. Up until recent, I thought I’d never end up where I am right now. We men can’t know what’s planned for us.”

Odis huffs. “Guess not. Thanks, pastor.”

Deafy winks. “Anytime. And ex-pastor, mind you.”

Odis shakes his head, unable to help a smile.

The rest of their evening is befitting of a diner— not perfect, but not bad, either. It’s not fancy, and the service is mediocre, and their house specials end up overcooked, but Deafy’s eyes sparkle in the dim light, and nothing else matters.

They head home in contented silence, but something from the night still clings to them the same way fire can’t help but lick up a paper. It may be the figures Odis spots on the streets outside the car window, pairs in alleys or couples hooked in doorways, shadows without substance but, rather, implication. It might be the way Deafy’s hand sneaks over to the opposite side of the car, finding Odis’ hand in the dark and gripping to it like it’s the last thing left on this earth.

The car pulls into the lot and Deafy turns the key, the engine ticking, the rumbling of gravel silenced.

Neither one of them wants to break it, but they both turn to look— Odis caught in Deafy’s eyes, the only thing he can really see in the light of the distant streetlamp.

It’s Deafy who leans in first, his hand brushing against the side of Odis’ neck, and Odis closes his eyes. The dark beckons him forward and then it’s all Deafy, his lips, the heat of him so close and yet too far away.

Odis reaches out, blind, and finds Deafy’s waist in his hands, and the kiss turns and grows into something much murkier, harder to grasp and understand but Odis knows this dance, knows how it all ends but not here, not this night, not with his heart beating this hard in his chest and never with Deafy.

They break apart, breathing harsh. Deafy’s eyes are half-lidded but still razored as ever, his hand a feverish warmth on Odis’ neck.

“Come up for coffee,” Odis says, breathless.

Deafy chuckles, low, so low. “I don’t partake.”

“I think you’ll like this kind, though,” Odis says. “It’s, ah, Mormon-friendly.”

“Is it really?” Deafy’s hand burns down Odis’ arm, his side, further.

Odis recites in his head, once, five times, and leans in, his mouth by Deafy’s ear. “Come up and I’ll show you.”

If Odis knows anything, he knows what it’s like to tremble like a leaf in the wind, and he’d be damned if he didn’t just feel a shiver pass through Deafy.

“I’ll follow where you lead,” Deafy murmurs.

Odis is out of the car like a shot, the knocks barely registering as he meets Deafy’s eyes, holds them. They don’t speak, don’t touch, but they climb up the stairs as close to one another as they dare, sneak down the hallway almost as one.

Odis fumbles with his keys at the door and Deafy starts to giggle, actually giggle, and Odis has to shush him for his troubles.

“What will the neighbors think if they hear you?” Odis whispers, finally getting the key in the lock.

“Let ‘em listen. If they don’t know already, they sure do now,” Deafy whispers back, his smile every inch a schoolboy’s cheesy grin.

“Know what?” Odis knocks as quiet as he dares, and the door opens.

“How drop-dead gorgeous you are,” Deafy sighs, and they tumble through the doorway.

It’s barely shut behind them when Odis has Deafy pressed up against it, one hand locked on Deafy’s hip while the other grips the back of his head, dragging him in for a kiss that bites.

Deafy gives back as good as he gets, holding tight to Odis’ waist as he tilts his head, opens his mouth just that slightest bit more to make Odis weak at the knees. Odis’ entire body is on fire, every inch sparked alight and he only wants more, needs more.

His hands sneak to Deafy’s chest, brushing against the buttons there like a question.

Deafy pulls away, not far enough to escape. “Palomino, I’ve been wanting to do this all night.”

“You sure?” Odis has to ask.

Deafy nods. “Never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Odis laughs, quiet. “Save the Lord?”

“Even Him.”

“That’s a blaspheme if I’ve ever heard one,” Odis murmurs, unable to resist kissing Deafy’s jaw while he has him here.

“About to hear a lot more, by my reckoning,” Deafy says, tilting his head back, that sinfully-gorgeous neck all Odis’ for the taking.

And Odis takes— takes his time, kissing his way down Deafy’s neck with the relish of a starving man at a feast, leaving little nips here and there that earn him low noises, the kind that vibrates in Deafy’s throat, the kind Odis can feel.

Odis reaches Deafy’s collar, his nose brushing the fabric there, and now the clothes are too much, too obstructive, in the way of everything he wants to say and feel. His hands shake just a little when he pulls at Deafy’s bolo tie, loosening it to get at the buttons.

“Here, let me get it,” Deafy whispers, quiet as though he’s in church. Maybe he is for the first time.

Odis moves back, tapping at his sides as he watches. Deafy takes off the tie with one easy motion and unbuttons his collar, moving his way down the shirt, eyes locked on Odis’. It’s not like he’s putting on a show— it feels more like an invitation, the opening of a door that was locked for longer than anyone can remember.

Odis can’t help himself for long. He moves in and takes Deafy’s hands in his own, helping his way with the last of the buttons.

“I just want to look at you,” Odis confesses.

Deafy half-smiles, or maybe he doesn’t. In the dark, it’s hard to tell. “Could just as easily ask the same of you, sweetheart.”

That name again. Odis breathes in, sharp, and now Deafy smiles, a flashbulb.

“You like that one,” Deafy murmurs, his hands still in Odis’. He moves their paired hands up, looking down at Odis’ gloves.

Odis huffs. “So what if I do.”

“So I’ll keep calling you that,” Deafy says. “If that’s what you want.”

Odis nods, transfixed by the way Deafy’s delicate fingers move over the back of Odis’ hand, now holding just the one. “What are you doing?”

Deafy finds the edge of Odis’ glove and tugs, just a little. “Can I take these off? I know you’re not comfortable with—”

“Of course,” Odis interrupts. “Just… it’s you. It’s you.”

Odis doesn’t even know what he’s saying but Deafy, God bless him, Deafy gets it. He peels back the glove slow, his fingers barely brushing against Odis’ hand. He’s trying so hard not to touch him too soon and Odis could weep at the gentleness of it, the being known and knowing in return.

One glove gone, Deafy turns to the other, just as slow, just as even. When they’re both off, he steps aside to place them on a side table, laying his bolo tie next to the pair.

“That all right?” Deafy asks.

“Please come here,” Odis sighs, reaching.

And Deafy walks right back into his arms, kissing him as easy as a blink, and Odis holds Deafy’s face in his hands without the gloves on and all that heat is right there now for the taking, bright and beautiful against his palms.

It doesn’t feel like drowning, the way it always does. It feels like all the water’s rushed out of the room, for one moment, just this one, and he can breathe in time with Deafy, their lips together in the only conversation Odis needs right now.

The back of Odis’ knees hit the bed. Deafy stops in his tracks, hands resting on Odis’ sides.

“Can I—”

“You don’t have to ask.” Odis takes Deafy’s wrists, moves them to his own collar. “Just help me get this damn suit off.”

“I’d be much obliged,” Deafy smiles, and it’s like flicking a switch, the way his hands go from gentle to frantic.

Odis does the very same, shoving Deafy’s shirt off his shoulders and yanking at the bottom of his undershirt, finally getting it off over his head. Odis’ suit takes a bit longer to finagle between the two of them, tie and collar and even a vest underneath the whole ensemble, and now all those hours Odis spent in the mirror feel a little ridiculous in the face of this.

But then it’s gone. And Odis is dragging Deafy in for another kiss, and oh, the feel of Deafy’s skin on his is nothing like he imagined but it’s everything. Odis explores, hands dragging down Deafy’s chest, over the span of his abdomen, the hard muscles there from years on the road.

Deafy’s doing some exploring of his own, fingers running up and down Odis’ spine, his tongue spinning all kinds of sinful yarns without speaking that make Odis tremble.

They tilt horizontal, and Odis’ back lands on the bed. He doesn’t even notice— just pulls Deafy closer, closer, the way he wanted to this morning. The way he wanted every morning since he locked eyes with Deafy across the room and knew he would die for him, if Deafy asked.

Deafy’s kisses move down Odis’ throat, open-mouthed and warm, and Odis arches into his touch.

“Richard,” Odis gasps.

Deafy peers up at him. “Odis?”

Odis frowns, thrown at the question in his voice when he realizes that Deafy is asking if— if he’s doing this right.

Odis drags Deafy up for his troubles, fingers tracing over Deafy’s eyebrows, his nose, the soft planes of his cheeks. “You’re perfect.”

“You sure?”

“If you ask me if I’m sure one more time,” Odis threatens, low, and Deafy chuckles again, that little sound setting off every butterfly Odis has left in his stomach.

“C’mon.” Odis moves one hand down to trace Deafy’s waist, just above the hem of his pants. “We should get these off.”

Deafy just nods. It’s a little awkward, getting both of their pants off when they’re already horizontal like this, so Deafy pulls back, dragging Odis with him to sit up.

It’s another moment before they’re bare, sitting next to one another on the bed. Odis runs his fingers down Deafy’s shoulder, his arm, and Deafy stares.

“I’m…” Odis doesn’t know where the sentence goes, but his hand knows the destination before he does, tracing over Deafy’s hipbone, further.

Deafy nods, just barely. Another invitation.

Odis finally touches him, light at first, and Deafy hisses in a breath. His eyes flutter closed as Odis strokes him, moving in closer. He kisses Deafy’s cheek, his hand moving just a bit faster, and Deafy finally groans, letting go of that tension in his shoulders, in every line of his body.

“You’re perfect,” Odis murmurs again, Deafy hard and wanting under his hand. “Perfect.”

“If— if you keep doing that,” Deafy gasps, “I’m liable to break before I get to have you.”

Odis slowly stops, moving his lips to Deafy’s.

“Tell me what you want,” Odis says, soft, between kisses.

“You,” Deafy whispers back, one hand slipping between Odis’ legs to touch him, tentative. Odis still sucks in a breath, kissing Deafy like leaving a bruise.

They fall together, side by side, and Deafy pulls away to look Odis in the eye. “You tell me what you need me to do.”

“I’ll, um,” Odis stammers, nerves hitting him sudden and imperfect. He skirts away to grab a bottle from the nightstand, hidden in the back of the drawer. He’d bought it a while back, never thinking they’d get the chance to use it, but now Deafy’s looking up at him on his back, his eyes dark.

Odis carefully slicks up his fingers, bending over Deafy. He keeps his eyes on Deafy’s face as he moves one finger inside him, watching his eyes widen, his mouth drop open in a low, heavy sigh.

“How does that feel?” Odis murmurs, moving slow.

“More,” Deafy pleads. “You’re fine, more than fine, just—”

Odis adds a second finger and Deafy arches. They kiss, sloppy and wrecked, and Odis dares to move a little faster, stretching Deafy easy as anything. Odis is hard, too, has been this whole time, and every part of him aches to be closer, to speed this up and yet keep it slow, savor this time they’ve allowed themselves.

He finally takes his fingers out, gradual, and Deafy clutches at Odis’ back.

“Odis, please,” Deafy says, “please.”

Odis doesn’t let him wait a moment longer. He pushes in, groaning as he does, Deafy just the same.

“Richard,” Odis gasps, his forehead pressed against Deafy’s. “Richard.”

Odis starts to move, little shallow thrusts at first, and Deafy picks up the tempo, meeting him there with soft moans on both of their lips. Deafy keeps gripping Odis’ back, almost like he’s trying to pull him even closer, and Odis tries, he tries to get as near as he can, every part of Deafy a fire he needs to burn himself in.

Deafy wraps his legs around Odis’ waist and oh, there it is, a tightening low in Odis’ core that urges him faster. Deafy must feel it, too with the way he keeps saying Odis’ name like a prayer, quiet one moment and broken the next.

Odis has to kiss Deafy like this, has to feel everything, and with his hands on Deafy, their chests touching, Odis is lost, entirely lost in him. It’s terrifying.

“Odis, I might—” Deafy’s voice breaks off, but Odis can more than guess.

“It’s okay,” Odis breathes. “I’m— right here with you.”

Odis stays close, his eyes locked with Deafy’s, and touches him once more, watching that first tremor pass through him. Deafy falls apart in Odis’ hands, in his arms, and that’s what brings Odis over the edge with him, his hips moving in disjointed ways as he lets go. It’s just the two of them, only them, and Odis soars.

It’s a moment more before he comes back to himself, breathing heavy. There’s a lovely flush along Deafy’s cheeks that Odis can see even in the dim light, and he tries to memorize the shape of it, the look in Deafy’s eyes.

“Was…” Odis wants so badly to ask if it was okay, but the words have all run off from him.

Deafy smiles, crooked. “Perfect.”

Odis grins, pulling out of Deafy and collapsing next to him. He looks over and of course Deafy is looking back, that little smile on his face. Odis traces the edges of it with one finger, and Deafy laughs, light and so beautiful.

“Can’t get enough of me, can you?” Deafy jokes.

Odis runs his fingers through Deafy’s hair, a little damp at the edges. “Wouldn’t ever want to,” he admits, too honest.

Deafy doesn’t flinch away, though— he tucks in closer, their noses brushing. “Never?”

“Never.”

It’s a promise Odis can keep. Deafy lays a hand over Odis’ chest, over his heart.

“Then you’re stuck with me,” Deafy says. The way he says it almost sounds like a vow.

Odis mirrors him, placing one hand on Deafy’s chest. “You’ve always had me.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Deafy chuckles, and he wraps Odis up in his arms. Odis holds him back, head tucked into his chest, and he listens to Deafy breathe, in, out, and Odis knows, fierce as anything, that there’s no other place but here.


End file.
